September 7
Events *1251 BC - A solar eclipse on this date might mark the birth of legendary Heracles at Thebes. * 70 - A Roman army under General Titus occupies and plunders Jerusalem. *1191 - Third Crusade: Battle of Arsuf - Richard I of England defeats Saladin at Arsuf. *1776 - World's first submarine attack: the American submersible craft Turtle attempts to attach a time bomb to the hull of British Admiral Richard Howe's flagship [[Wikipedia:HMS Eagle|HMS Eagle]] in New York Harbor. *1812 - Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Borodino - Napoleon defeats the Russian army of Alexander I near the village of Borodino. *1818 - Carl III of Sweden-Norway is crowned king of Norway, in Trondheim. *1821 - The Republic of Gran Colombia (a federation covering much of present day Venezuela, Colombia, Panama, and Ecuador) was established, with Simón Bolívar as the founding President and Francisco de Paula Santander as vice president. *1822 - Dom Pedro I declares Brazil independent from Portugal on the shores of the Ipiranga river in São Paulo. *1860 - Steamship Lady Elgin sinks on Lake Michigan, with the loss of around 400 lives. *1864 - American Civil War: Atlanta, is evacuated on orders of Union General William Tecumseh Sherman. *1876 - In Northfield, Jesse James and the James-Younger Gang attempt to rob the town's bank but are surrounded by an angry mob and are nearly killed. *1893 - The Genoa Cricket & Athletic Club, to become the first Italian football club, is established by British expats. *1901 - The Boxer Rebellion in China officially ends with the signing of the Boxer Protocol. *1906 - Alberto Santos-Dumont flies his 14-bis aircraft at Bagatelle, France for the first time successfully. *1907 - Cunard Line's RMS Lusitania sets sail on her maiden voyage from Liverpool to New York City. *1909 - Eugene Lefebvre (1878-1909), while test piloting a new French-built Wright biplane, crashes at Juvisy France when his controls jam. Lefebvre dies, becoming the first 'pilot' in the world to lose his life in a powered-heavier-than-air-craft. *1911 - French poet Guillaume Apollinaire is arrested and put in jail on suspicion of stealing the Mona Lisa from the Louvre museum. *1915 - Former cartoonist Johnny Gruelle is given a patent for his Raggedy Ann doll. *1921 - In Atlantic City, the first Miss America Pageant, a two-day event, is held. *1922 - In Aydin, Turkey, independence of Aydin, from Greek occupation. *1927 - The University of Minas Gerais is founded in Belo Horizonte, Brazil, by GovernorAntônio Carlos. * 1927 - The first fully electronic television system is achieved by Philo Taylor Farnsworth. *1929 - [[Wikipedia:HL Kuru|Steamer Kuru]] capsizes and sinks on Lake Näsijärvi near Tampere in Finland. 136 lives were lost. *1936 - The last surviving member of the thylacine species, Benjamin, dies alone in her cage at the Hobart Zoo in Tasmania. *1940 - World War II: The Blitz - Nazi Germany begins to rain bombs on London. This will be the first of 57 consecutive nights of bombing. * 1940 - Treaty of Craiova: Romania loses Southern Dobrudja to Bulgaria. *1942 - Holocaust: 8,700 Jews of Kolomyia (western Ukraine) sent by German Gestapo to death camp in Belzec. * 1942 - First flight of the Consolidated B-32 Dominator. *1943 - A fire at the Gulf Hotel in Houston, kills 55 people. *1945 - Japanese forces on Wake Island, which they had held since December of 1941, surrender to U.S. Marines. *1950 - Coal mine collapses in New Cumnock, Scotland - 13 miners dead. 116 rescued. *1953 - Nikita Khrushchev becomes head of the Soviet Central Committee. *1963 - The Pro Football Hall of Fame opens in Canton with 17 charter members. *1965 - China announces that it will reinforce its troops in the Indian border. * 1965 - Vietnam War: In a follow-up to August's Operation Starlight, United States Marines and South Vietnamese forces initiate Operation Pirahna on the Batangan Peninsula. *1970 - An anti-war rally is held at Valley Forge, attended by John Kerry, Jane Fonda and Donald Sutherland. * 1970 - Fighting between Arabic guerrillas and government forces in Amman, Jordan. * 1970 - Bill Shoemaker sets record for most lifetime wins as a jockey (passing Johnny Longden). *1977 - The Torrijos-Carter Treaties between Panama and the United States on the status of the Panama Canal are signed. The US agrees to transfer control of the canal to Panama at the end of the 20th century. *1978 - While walking across Waterloo Bridge in London, Bulgarian dissident Georgi Markov is assassinated by Bulgarian secret police agent Francesco Giullino by means of a ricin pellet fired from in a specially-designed umbrella. *1979 - The Entertainment and Sports Programming Network (ESPN) makes its debut. * 1979 - The Chrysler Corporation asks the United States government for USD $1 billion to avoid bankruptcy. *1986 - Desmond Tutu becomes the first black man to lead the Anglican Church in South Africa. * 1986 - Gen. Augusto Pinochet, president of Chile, escapes attempted assassination. *1988 - Abdul Ahad Mohmand, the first Afghan in space, returns aboard the Soviet spacecraft Soyuz TM-5 after 9 days on the Mir space station. *1997 - The first test flight of the F-22 Raptor takes place. *1998 - Google is founded by Larry Page and Sergey Brin, two students at Stanford University * 1998 - Two derecho events referred to as the Labor Day storms race across Pennsylvania, New York, Ohio, and Vermont *1999 - A 5.9 magnitude earthquake rocks Athens, rupturing a previously unknown fault, killing 143, injuring more than 500, and leaving 50,000 people homeless. *2004 - The Serbian government backs a decision by Minister of Education and Sport Ljiljana Čolić to require the teaching of both creationism and evolution in schools. * 2004 - Hurricane Ivan, a force 4 storm hits Grenada, killing 39 and damaging 90% of its buildings. *2005 - First presidential election was held in Egypt. Births *786 - Emperor Saga, 52nd Emperor of Japan (d. 842) *1438 - Louis II (d. 1471) *1524 - Thomas Erastus, Swiss theologian (d. 1583) *1533 - Queen Elizabeth I of England (d. 1603) *1674 - Ernest Augustus (d. 1728) *1683 - Mary Anne of Austria, Archduchess of Austria and Queen consort of Portugal (d. 1754) *1694 - Johan Ludvig, Danish policitian (d. 1763) *1705 - Matthäus Günther, German painter (d. 1788) *1707 - Georges-Louis Leclerc, French naturalist, biologist and author (d. 1788) *1726 - François-André Danican Philidor, French chess player and composer (d. 1795) *1740 - Johan Tobias Sergel, Swedish sculptor (d. 1814) *1777 - Heinrich Stölzel, German musician and composer (d. 1844) *1810 - Hermann Heinrich Gossen, Prussian economist (d. 1858) *1815 - John McDouall Stuart, Australian explorer (d. 1866) *1817 - Louise of Hesse-Kassel, queen of Denmark (d. 1898) *1819 - Thomas A. Hendricks, 21st Vice President of the United States (d. 1885) *1829 - Friedrich August Kekulé von Stradonitz, German organic chemist (d. 1896) *1831 - Alexandre Falguière, French sculptor and painter (d. 1900) *1836 - August Toepler, German physicist (d. 1912) *1842 - Johannes Zukertort, German chess master (d. 1888) *1851 - Edward Ashael Birge, American pioneer in limnology (d. 1950) *1855 - William Friese-Greene, British photographer (d. 1921) *1860 - Grandma Moses, American painter (d. 1961) *1866 - Tristan Bernard, French playwright and novelist (d. 1947) *1867 - Albert Bassermann, German actor (d. 1952) *1870 - Aleksandr Kuprin, Russian writer, pilot, explorer and adventurer (d. 1938) * 1870 - Thomas Curtis, American athlete (d. 1944) *1877 - Mike O'Neill, baseball player (d. 1959) *1887 - Edith Sitwell, British poet and critic (d. 1964) *1908 - Paul Brown, American football coach and executive (d. 1991) * 1908 - Michael DeBakey, American pioneer cardiovascular surgeon *1909 - Elia Kazan, Greek-born American film and theater director (d. 2003) *1911 - Todor Zhivkov, Bulgarian Communist leader during the Cold War (d. 1998) *1912 - David Packard, American electrical engineer and businessman (d. 1996) *1913 - Anthony Quayle, British actor and director (d. 1989) *1914 - Graeme Bell, Australian pianist and composer. * 1914 - James Van Allen, American space scientist (d. 2006) *1917 - John Cornforth, Australian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate *1920 - Al Caiola, American guitarist *1921 - Josep Lluís Núñez, Spanish President of FC Barcelona (1978 - 2000) *1922 - Lucien Jarraud, Canadian radio host (d. 2007) *1923 - Peter Lawford, British-born American actor (d. 1984) *1925 - Allan Blakeney, Canadian politician *1926 - Erich Juskowiak, German footballer (d. 1983) *1927 - Claire L'Heureux-Dubé, French Canadian judge *1930 - Sonny Rollins, American jazz saxophonist * 1930 - Baudouin I, King of the Belgians (d. 1993) *1934 - Little Milton, American musician (d. 2005) * 1934 - Omar Karami, Prime Minister of Lebanon * 1934 - Mary Bauermeister, German artist *1936 - Buddy Holly, American singer (The Crickets) (d. 1959) *1937 - John Phillip Law, American actor * 1937 - Cüneyt Arkın, Turkish film actor * 1937 - Oleg Lobov, Prime Minister of Russia *1940 - Dario Argento, Italian film director *1943 - Lena Valaitis, Lithuanian-German Schlager singer * 1943 - Beverley McLachlin, Chief Justice of Canada *1944 - Bertel Haarder, Danish politician *1945 - Jacques Lemaire, Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1946 - Willie Crawford, American baseball player (d. 2004) *1949 - Gloria Gaynor, American singer * 1949 - Barry Siegel, American journalist *1950 - Julie Kavner, American actress *1951 - Morris Albert, Brazilian singer * 1951 - Chrissie Hynde, American guitarist and singer (The Pretenders) * 1951 - Mark Isham, American composer *1952 - Susan Blakely, American actress * 1952 - Ricardo Tormo, Spanish motocyclist (d. 1998) *1953 - Benmont Tench, American keyboardist *1954 - Corbin Bernsen, American actor * 1954 - Michael Emerson, American actor *1955 - Efim Zelmanov, Russian mathematician * 1955 - Mira Furlan, Croatian actress *1956 - Byron Stevenson, British footballer (d. 2007) * 1956 - Diane Warren, American song writer *1957 - Jermaine Stewart, American pop singer (Shalamar and Culture Club) (d. 1997) *1961 - LeRoi Moore, American Saxophonist(Dave Matthews Band) *1962 - Jennifer Egan, American novelist *1963 - Eazy-E, American rapper (N.W.A.) (d. 1995) *1965 - Andreas Thom, German footballer * 1965 - Uta Pippig, German athlete * 1965 - Darko Pančev, Macedonian footballer * 1965 - Angela Gheorghiu, Romanian opera singer *1967 - Toby Jones, British actor *1969 - Darren Bragg, baseball player * 1969 - Diane Farr, American actress (Numb3rs) * 1969 - Little Jimmy Urine, American singer (Mindless Self Indulgence) * 1969 - Rudy Galindo, American skater figure *1970 - Tom Everett Scott, American actor *1972 - Jason Isringhausen, American baseball player * 1972 - Slug, American rapper (Atmosphere) *1973 - Shannon Elizabeth, American actress *1974 - Mario Frick, Liechtensteiner footballer *1975 - Harold Wallace, Costa Rican footballer * 1975 - Norifumi Abe, Japanese motorcycle road racer *1976 - Oliver Hudson, American actor *1977 - Nora Greenwald, American professional wrestler * 1977 - Gianluca Grava, Italian footballer *1978 - Devon Sawa, Canadian actor * 1978 - Erwin Koen, Dutch footballer *1979 - Pavol Hochschorner and Peter Hochschorner - Slovak slalom canoers * 1979 - Brian Stokes, American baseball player *1980 - Mark Prior, American baseball player * 1980 - Gabriel Milito, Argentine footballer * 1980 - Javad Nekounam, Iranian footballer * 1980 - Sara Carrigan, Australian cyclist *1981 - Paul McCoy, American musician (lead singer of 12 Stones) *1981 - Gökhan Zan, Turkish footballer *1982 - Andre Dirrell, American boxer *1983 - Pops Mensah-Bonsu, basketball player for the Dallas Mavericks * 1983 - Annette Dytrt, German skater figure * 1983 - Philip Deignan, Irish cyclist * 1983 - Mehmet Topuz, Turkisher footballer *1984 - Vera Zvonareva, Russian tennis player *1985 - Márcio Rafael Ferreira de Souza, Brazilian footballer *1987 - Evan Rachel Wood, American actress * 1987 - Aleksandra Wozniak, Canadian tennis player *1990 - Tanja Kolbe, German ice dancer Deaths * 355 - Claudius Silvanus, Roman usurper *1151 - Geoffrey of Anjou (b. 1113) *1312 - King Ferdinand IV of Castile (b. 1285) *1496 - King Ferdinand II of Naples (b. 1469) *1548 - Catherine Parr, final wife of Henry VIII of England (born c. 1512) *1552 - Guru Angad Dev, second Sikh Guru (b. 1504) *1559 - Robert Estienne, French printer (b. 1503) *1632 - Emperor Susenyos of Ethiopia *1644 - Guido Bentivoglio, Italian statesman (b. 1579) *1654 - Yom-Tov Lipmann Heller, Bohemian rabbi (b. 1579) *1655 - François Tristan l'Hermite, French dramatist (b. 1601) *1657 - Arvid Wittenberg, Swedish count, field marshal and privy councilor (b. 1606) *1719 - John Harris, English writer *1729 - William Burnet, British-born American statesman (b. 1688) *1708 - Tekle Haymanot I of Ethiopia *1799 - Louis Guillaume Lemonnier, French botanist (b. 1717) *1809 - Buddha Yodfa Chulaloke, King of Thailand (b. 1737) *1840 - Étienne-Jacques-Joseph-Alexandre MacDonald, French marshal (b. 1765) *1881 - Sidney Lanier, American writer (b. 1842) *1892 - John Greenleaf Whittier, American poet (b. 1807) *1920 - Simon-Napoléon Parent, politician, premier of the province of Quebec (b. 1855) *1921 - Alfred William Rich, watercolor painter (b. 1856) *1939 - Kyoka Izumi, Japanese novelist (b. 1873) *1943 - J. P. Morgan, American financier (b. 1867) *1949 - José Clemente Orozco, Mexican painter (b. 1883) *1951 - Maria Montez, Dominican actress (b. 1912) *1954 - Bud Fisher, American cartoonist (b. 1885) *1955 - Ham Fisher, American cartoonist (b. 1900) *1959 - Maurice Duplessis, Québec Prime Minister (b. 1890) *1962 - Eiji Yoshikawa, Japanese novelist (b. 1892) * 1962 - Kirsten Flagstad, Norwegian singer (b. 1895) * 1962 - Isak Dinesen, Danish author (b. 1885) *1971 - Spring Byington, American actress (b. 1886) *1978 - Keith Moon, English drummer (The Who) (b. 1946) *1982 - Ken Boyer, American baseball player (b. 1931) *1984 - Joe Cronin, American baseball manager and executive (b. 1906) *1986 - Omar Ali Saifuddin III, Sultan of Brunei (b. 1914) *1990 - Earle E. Partridge, American military officer (b. 1900) *1991 - Edwin McMillan, American physicist (b. 1907) *1994 - James Clavell, Australian-born American author (b. 1924) * 1994 - Dennis Morgan, American actor (b. 1908) * 1994 - Godfrey Quigley, British actor (b. 1923) * 1994 - Terence Young, British film director (b. 1915) *1996 - Joseph F. Biroc, American cinematographer (b. 1903) *1997 - Mobutu Sese Seko, dictator of Zaire (b. 1930) *1999 - Jim Keith, American conspiracy theorist (b. 1949) *2001 - Spede Pasanen, Finnish television personality (b. 1930) * 2001 - Billie Lou Watt, American actress (b. 1924) *2002 - Katrin Cartlidge, British actress (b. 1961) * 2002 - Erma Franklin, American singer (b. 1938) * 2002 - Uziel Gal, Israeli firearm designer (b. 1923) *2003 - The Great Antonio, Canadian eccentric (b. 1925) * 2003 - Warren Zevon, American musician (b. 1947) *2004 - Bob Boyd, American baseball player (b. 1925) *2005 - Sergio Endrigo, Italian singer (b. 1933) * 2005 - Hope Garber, Canadian actress (b. ca. 1924) *2006 - Robert Earl Jones, American actor, father of James Earl Jones (b. 1910) Holidays and observances *RC Saints - Saint Regina; Saint Evurtius (Heortius), St. Cloud (Clodoald), Saint Gratus of Aosta, Saint Anastasius the Fuller *Also see September 7. *Brazil - Independence day (from Portugal, 1822). * Aydın Turkey - Independence day 1922 * Pakistan - Defence Day (Pak-Air-Force Day) Since 1971 *Mozambique - Victory Day. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September